


Lillies

by draig_aswec



Series: Carry On Count Down 2018 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2018, M/M, SnowBaz, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: This is so horrible what have I doneI’m trying to do this challenge but the first few will suck I’m really sorryBaz runs into his school days rival at a flawed shop





	Lillies

Baz had walked into a small flower shop in the middle of town, it was an old brick building with a homey feel to it. Baz immediately went to speak with the man at the counter.

The boy behind the counter looked about his age, he had bronze curls and pail skin that Baz gave himself half a second to admire. The boy was dressed in nice jeans and a pail sweater and he was sitting behind the counter making a flower crown “Excuse me sir I need a bouquet of lilies,” the boys head snapped up from the flower crown he was making and Baz felt himself freeze.

Simon Snow.

Simon mother fucking Snow. Baz had believed he saw the last of Snow back at graduation. They went to the same boarding school and shared the same stuffy room and shared a deep mutual hate for each other.

Right up until graduation when the two’s last fight ended with them making out on Snow’s bed before avoiding each other the whole day. They didn’t speak about the kiss or to each other after. Ever.

Snow’s eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly. ‘ _Mouth breather_ ’ Baz thought to himself.

“Of corse,” Snow forced out, he stood up and walked toward the back of the shop and motioned vaguely to follow him, “So, flowers for your girlfriend right? Sorry I’m just guessing. Is it an anniversary or something?” Snow asked making a lovely bouquet easily. Snow was pretending he didn’t know Baz, sighing

“For my mother,” Baz replied bowing his head slightly, he wasn’t playing games or lying, “they were always her favorite, in visiting tonight,”

“Oh,” Snow whispered softly. “Here,” he handed the flowers to Baz, they were beautiful. Snow quickly went back to the front, Baz following again “it’s £7.56,” he whispered again. Baz handed over the money.

“Actually i have another request,” Baz said .

“Yes sir,”

“I want to take my ex-nemesis on a date, maybe dinner this Saturday at 8ish, do you think you can help me with that one, Snow? Or just gonna reject me again,”

“Yeah. Yeah I can help,”


End file.
